steven_universefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Yellow Diamond
Yellow Diamond ( Kim cương Vàng ) là một đá quý từ Homeworld (Hành Tinh Mẹ) và là thành viên của Chính quyền Kim cương vĩ đại thống trị chủng tộc đá quý. Cô được thấy lần đầu trong extended theme song và chính thức xuất hiện trong tập "Message Received". Ngoại hình Kim Cương Vàng, cũng như các Kim Cương khác, có chiều cao khổng lồ. Viên đá quý của cô là viên kim cương vàng nằm ở giữa ngực. Cô có làn da màu vàng, môi dày, kiểu tóc bob và nhọn ở phần đuôi tóc. Cô có lông mày đen, và viền kẻ mắt màu đen, mống mắt hình kim cương vàng. Kim Cương Vàng mặc một bộ đồ bó sát màu đen/ôliu và khoác một chiếc áo choàng màu vàng với hai miếng đệm vai lớn. Cô cũng có mang găng tay màu vàng và đôi ủng màu ôliu đậm. Tính cách Yellow Diamond như phần lớn các Homeworld Gem khác, được thấy là rất ghét Trái Đất và coi thường sự sống hữu cơ . Như thể hiện trong mắt cô ấy, cô ấy lạnh lùng, tàn nhẫn và độc ác. Cô nói rằng cô ấy sẽ nhận được sự hài lòng tuyệt đối để xem trái đất bị hủy diệt bởi Blaster. Khi Peridot ở trái đất, cô khó chịu bởi nhiều thất bại của mình. Tuy nhiên, trái ngược với Blue Diamond, cô trao cho Peridot nhiều cơ hội để chuộc lại bản thân mình. Cô đặt ra chương trình nghị sự của mình dưới vỏ bọc mà nó là những gì là tốt nhấtcho cuộc đua các đá quý. Điều này là hiển nhiên khi cô chọn để từ chối đề nghị của Peridot sử dụng trái đất một lần nữa, mặc dù thực tế rằng Homeworld là thấp về tài nguyên. Cô cũng dễ tức giận khi có người phản đối mình, như cô đã không thể giữ bình tĩnh sau khi được gọi là "đầu đất" bởi Peridot. Các mối quan hệ Peridot In "The Return", when Jasper mentioned Yellow Diamond, not only Lapis Lazuli winced, but Peridot showed fear as well. A silhouette of Yellow Diamond can also be seen alongside Jasper and Peridot in the extended theme "We are the Crystal Gems".Steve Wolfhard on Twitter "''Steven Universe is so good at, like, excitement. People lost their mind at just that silhouette of yellow diamond, that's so cool." In "Cry for Help", Peridot sends out a distress signal using the Communication Hub in hopes that Yellow Diamond would send help. However, in "Catch and Release", Peridot claims that she has received no response from her. In "Message Received", Peridot is shown gushing over how 'perfect' she thinks Yellow Diamond is. Peridot states that she is very loyal towards her, as Yellow Diamond is her leader. Later in the episode, Peridot uses a communicator that she took from the Gem Moon Base to communicate with Yellow Diamond. Throughout their conversation, Yellow Diamond appears to be incredibly annoyed by Peridot, calling her out on what it is that she has failed to do. Peridot is able to wave this off, in hope of trying to convince her to terminate The Cluster. After Yellow Diamond refuses, Peridot insults her by calling her a clod and claiming there are things worth protecting on Earth, resulting in Yellow Diamond angrily detonating the communicator Peridot was using. Because of this, she became a traitor to her own kind, therefore making her a Crystal Gem. Jasper Jasper and Yellow Diamond's relationship is currently unknown. In "The Return" she states "Yellow Diamond needs to see this" after witnessing Steven using his mother's shield. Jasper is a member of Yellow Diamond's court, wearing the yellow diamond emblem on her outfit. However, in "Message Received," Yellow Diamond is shown to be more concerned with the ship Peridot and Jasper arrived in, suggesting that she views Jasper simply as "a Jasper". Yellow Diamond's Pearl Due to Yellow Diamond being one of the members of The Great Diamond Authority, she owns a Pearl. Yellow Diamond's Pearl has a grin on her face when Yellow Diamond is talking to Peridot, indicating that she is proud of serving her. When Peridot insults Yellow Diamond, Yellow Diamond's Pearl is visibly shocked. Các tập xuất hiện Đoạn ngắn * "We are the Crystal Gems" (xuất hiện sơ qua) Tin bên lề * The flare that Peridot's Escape Pod used was called "Yellow Diamond Flare Signal".Steven Crewniverse on Tumblr * Steven Sugar recreated the scene where Yellow Diamond turns her head in "We are the Crystal Gems".Emily Walus on Twitter "THEORY CONFIRMED: STEVEN IS YELLOW DIAMOND" *In the storyboards for "Message Received", Yellow Diamond's outfit has a different design. She looks like she's wearing a dress instead of a coat, and her boots have diamond symbols.http://paulvilleco.tumblr.com/post/136850359851/message-received-select-boards * Trong "Hit the Diamond", Peridot lộ ra rằng Yellow Diamond hoàn toàn kiểm soát quân đội của Homeworld. * Kim Cương Vàng sắp có một bài hát với Pearl của mình .http://thegeekiary.com/steven-universe-press-panel-at-san-diego-comic-con-2016/36304 Đá quý học Gemstone Information * Diamond is the official modern birthstone for April, and it is also used as an official sixty-year anniversary gemstone. ** Yellow diamonds are considered one of the true birthstones for Virgo. * Diamonds are the stone of truth and victory. ** It is associated with lightning and fearlessness, and for its properties of protection. ** The diamond, in its rarity and beauty, is a symbol of purity and innocence, of love and fidelity, and embraces strength of character, ethics, and faithfulness to oneself and others. * Diamond is the transparent, gemstone-quality crystalline form of carbon and it is indeed one of the hardest known natural substances on Earth. ** Diamonds' hardness is the result of extremely strong chemical bonds between the carbon atoms. ** There is no other gemstone in the same family as diamond, although there are a variety of very similar gemstones. ** Diamond is pure carbon and is chemically the same as graphite. * Although traditional colorless or "white diamonds" are by far the most popular colored diamonds, yellow and brown diamonds are actually the most commonly occurring diamonds. ** Yellow diamonds are used for industrial purposes, such as concrete saws, because of how common they are. ** Other diamond colors include pink, red, orange, blue, green, gray, and black. ** Specific colors will trade under specific names. *** Brown and yellow diamonds are often referred to as "champagne" or "cognac" diamonds. ***Pure, intense yellow diamonds are called "Canary Diamonds" * Some famous yellow diamonds include Golden Jubilee Diamond, Florentine Diamond, and Cora Sun-Drop Diamond. * Diamond deposits are found worldwide. The most notable being Africa, Australia, and India. ** Approximately half of the world's diamonds come from Central and Southern Africa. ** Canada has recently become a main commercial source for fine white diamonds. Đá quý ar:يلو دايموند de:Yellow Diamond en:Yellow Diamond es:Diamante Amarillo ja:イエロー・ダイアモンド pl:Żółty Diament pt-br:Diamante Amarelo ru:Жёлтый Алмаз tr:Sarı Elmas Thể loại:Đá quý Thể loại:Không giới tính Thể_loại:Nhân vật